This training grant in developmental endocrinology and metabolism, now in its twentieth year, intends to provide funding for five postdoctoral students per year to engage in research training leading to independent careers in academic pediatric endocrinology. Trainees enter the program with either the MD, MD/PhD or occasionally the PhD degree. Training opportunities include basic laboratory investigations in neuroendocrinology including appetite regulation and energy balance, insulin action and carbohydrate regulation, calcium metabolism, thyroid biology, growth factor biology, and genomics/bioinformatics, as well as clinical research in carbohydrate metabolism, reproductive endocrinology, obesity, and medical informatics. The intended average duration of training is two years. In this competing application, in addition to the five postdoctoral positions, we also request 3 short term (10 week) predoctoral positions to fund trainees who engage in research, largely during medical school.